gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Nicola
Grand Theft Auto: San Nicola (also know as Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips Stories in Australia) is an open world third person shooter developed by Rockstar North and takes place in not just a modern and updated rendition of Vice City but the entire state of San Nicola (In 3D era, Vice City was in Florida). Release after Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips in 2019,Taken place same of Vice Strips in 2015. Location The state contains three large cities (From largest to smallest: Vice City, Orseelo, and Tianta) which are based of Miami, Orlando and Tampa respectively. Also in between the cities are the Mapleglades (Everglades) swamps which include smaller and more rural towns which lead to the north of Orseelo, Mount Jackson. Just south of Vice City are the Strait of San Nicola (Strait of Florida) which includes the city of Isle West (Key West). Plot The game revolves around Bruce the son of the wealthy, highly respected and influental boss of the Vice City Salvadores that meet with Shawn Mossran,a hired gunman, a major gang of the East Coast having turf over San Nicola. The game revolves around Tomas's unexpected rise in power as a co-leader as a result of his father's and several high-ranking members' death as a result of a drive-by by their largest enemy in Vice City, the San Juan Cartel,Verdian Gang and the Canada Mafia. ---- Gameplay Many gameplay elements such as the ability to claim/defend gang turf and the ability to purchase properties return. Many new elements are also introduced. Gang War This feature returns from San Andreas. Turf war erupts when you kill at least three gang members. This results in three gang cars arriving, each filled with gang members. Kill all the gang members and a piece of the territory is one. There are three pieces to each area of territory. Once a piece is won, you must kill another wave of better armed gang members which come in 4 cars. Now, the drive-buys are possible. Once you complete that, the last wave comes which is the best armed. Now, there is the possibility of members shooting from the roof (includes RPG missiles). Once this wave is completed. The entire area is Vice City Salvadores property. This unlocks property and safehouses in the area. Properties The property system from GTA: Vice City returns, but has been greatly improved. One can simply buy a number of properties *Safehouses- to save games, to lose wanted level, and to change clothes or get weapons. *Businesses (this is very similar to Empire Building in Vice City Stories) - you can buy a business (strip club, nightclub, casino, or restaurant) or start a business (prostitution, drug dealing, loan shark, protection racket, security detail, hitman, or smuggling) This ability intertwines with the Gang War mode. Once a territory is owned, properties in that territory can be bought. Once a territory is attacked and lost, you still have the territory, but you have a higher risk of being ransacked or ambushed. Friendships and Romances *Friendships and Romances return. *Friendship meter returns as well as the romance meter. The scale goes from 0-100%. When friendship hits below 45%, your friend will refuse to do activities with you. When the friendship hit 75%, you unlock their special ability. *The romance meter is the same as the friendship, but with girlfriends. Asking out on dates, send gifts and roses will raise the meter while seldomly or not contacting her can lead the meter to drop. When the meter reaches 0%, the girlfriend will break up with you. *To schedule one, call up to 3 friends. Pick each up and do up to 3 activities. Also, friends can call you to which you can accept or decline. Accepting raises your friendship meter while denying lowers. Cellphones Cellphones return as a smartphone by Fruit Computers. You can reach the internet, call to schedule an activity with friends or girlfriends, receive text messages or email that spawn missions, use cheat codes, take pictures for missions or side missions and also Restarting Mission. also you can download apps in the appstore. The player can also play radio stations. Change Characters Like in Grand Theft Auto V, this game allows the player to play both Bruce and Shawn Mossran, using the change player button will make the character play change. ---- Game information Category:San Nicola Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe